In certain applications, pressure sensors are used to determine the pressure within an environment. For example, pressure sensors may be used to determine the pressure inside or outside of an airplane among other possible implementations. In some applications, the pressure is measured with piezo-resistive sensors, where the resistance changes due to pressure applied to a surface. However, with this and other technologies for producing pressure sensors, there are limitations in both production and performance.